


Checkmate

by cozy_downpour



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Hiking, Implied Smut, Skinny Dipping, just two gals having fun in a river, kind of, re - Freeform, tc - Freeform, tried to be less graphic w smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Inspired by the series of photos for Re of Tobin & Christen in the woods modeling Free to Be collection. Those checkered lavender shorts and those bucket hats. Just two gals fooling around a river.
Relationships: Preath - Relationship, Tobin/christen, christen/tobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Checkmate

“It’s so hot, can we just sit for a second?” Tobin whines as she screws off the cap of her reusable water bottle, taking a deep gulp. Christen, what seems like miles, ahead of her on the trail turns and rolls her eyes underneath her lavender bucket hat. 

“You’re the one who wanted to come out here Tobs.” She reminds her, making her way back to Tobin who has herself perched on a large rock overlooking a small creek. It’s a sweltering day for Portland with temperatures reaching near record highs. Christen sits beside her, taking a drink from her own water bottle. 

“Okay I know that, but I didn’t think we’d still be dying in the forest under the trees.” Tobin retorts, pulling off her bucket hat and pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. Christen shakes her head, 

“You’re ridiculous,” She mumbles while digging in her fanny pack. “Sunscreen. Round 2. Let’s go babe.” Christen pulls a bottle of sunscreen from her bag and chucks it into Tobin’s lap after squirting a generous amount on her own palms. She starts rubbing her cheeks and her legs, making sure to catch behind the knee. Tobin sighs, 

“I’m not gonna get burned on a hike-”

“Sunscreen now. No cancer later.” Christen chirps back, moving to sit on her knees and uncap the bottle herself. Tobin wiggles back with a dramatic sigh, grumbling about how only her legs are really visible. 

“If you don’t Tobin Powell I will, and that’s a threat!” Christen says as she pushes her elbows into Tobin’s muscular thighs to hold her still while she reaches up to cover her arms. Her hand cups Tobin’s cheek, pulling her forward by her chin. 

Tobin’s eyes darken and her breathing quickens as they’re now face to face. Christen tries to avoid looking directly in her eyes, feeling the tension rising between them. She gently coats Tobin’s warm cheeks in sunscreen, careful to avoid her long eyelashes as she closes her eyes. She’s taking deep breaths in and out. 

“Don’t forget my neck,” Tobin says huskily, her hands on Christen’s shoulder. The dark-skinned woman chuckles, leaving a warm and wet kiss under Tobin’s ear. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it babe,” Christen replies as she starts to rub in the lotion across her neck. She moves with both hands, clasping gently around Tobin, ghosting her way around the skin. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Tobin hisses, mind replaying when Christen would do the same thing in their bedroom. She closes her eyes, memories of sex flooding through her memory until she just—  _ god Tobin stop it, you’re on a hike.  _

“Almost done baby,” Christen croons while lathering up Tobin’s muscled forearms with sunscreen. She can feel Tobin tensing and flexing under her hands.

“I think I can finish it,” Tobin grumbles in response, starting to rub the last of the white cream into her tanned forearm. Christen laughs, watching some of it splatter onto the rocks below. She shakes her head, clicking her tongue at the sight before her eyes. “Oh is something funny Miss CEO?” 

Tobin is furiously dabbing at a spot of sunscreen on her newest Re collection piece, a funky blue pink & purple tie-dyed tee with the phrase ‘free to be’ etched across it in a cool bubble font based on Tobin’s freehand graffiti. She’s muttering to herself about the cleaning tags, trying to decide if it would stain or not. Her head is bowed, long brown hair curtaining around as she sucks her lower lip between her teeth and scrubs. 

“You know there is a way we could handle this.” Christen states, looking just beyond Tobin and at the waterfall that connects to the small stream filled with rocks and little minnow fish. 

“Yeah…” Tobin exaggerates, leaning back onto the rocks. “We can go home, come on Chris!”

Christen rolls her eyes at Tobin’s juvenile whining, watching her pout and cross her arms. “It’s too hot to keep going!” Tobin argues, getting up and clipping her water bottle back to her backpack. 

“You’re such a baby,” Christen says as she crawls down to sit beside Tobin in the baking hot sun, elbowing the older woman as she takes out her phone from her big black fanny pack to check on some Re messages before they continued into the forest and lost reception entirely.

“I am not Chris! Hey-” Tobin swats at the iPhone, crawling over Christen to try and push it down out of her hand.

“Tobin I swear if you-”

It was too late. The coverless device skid out of Christen’s hands and across the rocks towards the stream. The two women freeze instantly, Christen is ready to reach out and grab it when Tobin makes the leap. She leans back and forward, rocking on the balls of her feet. She grabs the somehow unscathed phone and hands it back to Christen, but not before the darker-skinned woman had her last laugh. Christen kisses Tobin softly, then she outright pushes Tobin into the stream. 

“CHRISTEN!” Tobin shrieks as she falls backward into the stream while Christen takes a few quick photos to commemorate Tobin’s daring fall. She laughs, leaning over the side of the rock while watching Tobin tread water in her new self designed shirt and bucket cap. 

“Seriously!?” Tobin’s dismayed whine sounds out as she pulls herself to the side of the rocks. Christen, with phone safely in her fanny pack and a mental note to probably order a case for both of them, crawls down to the riverbed. She leans over a rock that’s jutting out from the water’s edge, closer to Tobin than the rock from before. 

Tobin petulantly splashes Christen as she comes closer, long brown hair floating around her shoulders In fact Tobin looked like some angelic skater boy of 90s heartthrob dreams mermaid in the water. Bucket hat still on her head, and her skin glistening from the rays of sun hitting the water on her at just the right angle. 

“Cooled down enough?” Christen asks in a sing-song voice, her nose scrunching up as Tobin rolls her eyes. 

“Get over here,” Tobin grumbles, shaking her head playfully. She cups Christen’s chin and pulls her in for a warm, heady kiss. Tongue immediately darts out for more, taking and taking as much of Christen’s sweet taste as she can. 

“You’re always on fire.” Christen comments between swollen lip kisses, her hand on Tobin’s sternum. She can feel her hummingbird heartbeat but also the heat emanating off her girlfriend. Tobin runs hot. Everyone knows it. She simply had the internal thermometer of a pressure cooker. Even throwing her in the cool water ran off from Mt. Hood would never calm the fire in her blood. 

“I always want you. That’s why.” Tobin flirts, leaving Christen to playfully chuckle at the attempt. She pulls Tobin’s hat back, wanting to see her amber eyes before drawing in for another kiss that will make her breathless. 

“Wearing. Too. Much.” Tobin bites out between sucking on Christen’s lip and her left hand pulling at Christen’s own ‘free to be’ top. The darker-skinned woman groans, feeling putty in Tobin’s arms. She pulls back just to take off the tee and sees it floating in the water. 

“Oops.” Christen giggles, unhooking her fanny pack before dropping into the water beside Tobin. Their lips meet again while hands explore. Christen’s right hand dips under Tobin’s top, ghosting over her abs and tight core muscles. She lowers, teasing her hips and the thick waistband of her boxers. 

Tobin moans low, her brain fighting to stay alert because they weren’t exactly doing something legal in the water. 

“Chris…” She warns her girlfriend while her hands traveled over the curve of her ass, palming. 

“Mmm but you’re so... _ hot _ ,” Christen says while nipping Tobin’s ear. The brunette groans, her own hands pushing against Christen. Tobin’s palm finds Christen’s breast, the thin sheer material of her bathing suit top driving her crazy. She can feel the hardened peak of Christen’s nipple and it’s making her breathless in want. 

“ _ Christen _ ,” Tobin says firmer this time, not wanting to deal with another five minutes of teasing foreplay. She’s distinctly aware of the fact that she’s in cool water and her body is on fire. Her stomach is clenching in want and she’s going insane aching for Christen. The green-eyed woman rolls her eyes but gives in to Tobin.

“You’re so impatient.” She chastises as she pulls Tobin’s checkered shorts off, giving her hand easier access to slip under the supreme boxers she wore underneath. The brunette midfielder gasps at the way her shorts are now floating next to Christen’s top and playfully shoves her. 

“It’s nice to see that waterproof works,” Tobin quips as Christen groans at her. 

“Do you want my fingers in you or not?” Christen replies dryly, cut off with a kiss by Tobin. 

“Always,” Tobin whispers in her ear as Christen’s hand slides under her boxers and finally into the slick heat waiting for her. This moment is peaceful. It’s burning hot sun baking the rocks and the riverbed. It’s the caw of hawks overhead. The buzzing of the crickets and the flies of the forest. It’s the crunching of leaves beneath the feet of squirrels and deer. Hands are sliding around bodies in the water, a place as pure as each of them when they were born. Tobin comes with a sharp cry, veins in her neck baring as she closes her eyes and feels the sharp rays of the sun against her face. Christen’s not far after her, grinding against her thigh until she releases a whimper and a loud exhale. They stand there, embracing in the water as they both come down from their highs and soon they hear the crunching of leaves and dirt grow louder and multiplied. 

“Shit! People are coming--” Christen gasps and crawls out of the water, grabbing at her soaking teeshirt and her fanny pack. Tobin rolls her eyes, making no effort to grab her floating shorts.

A small family walks past, waving at them but maintaining their distance. They head up on the trail, letting Tobin and Christen sigh in relief. 

“Okay, maybe you were right. We can head home now.” Christen says, tugging at Tobin’s arm to get to leave the riverbed. 

“Hmmm… I don’t know now. I’m kinda cooled down enough.” Tobin teases with a wink. 

“Tobin Powell Heath if you don’t head to the car now I’m withholding,”

“That’s just rude Christen.”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“This isn’t even a war!”

(They head up on the trail for five minutes until Tobin realizes she’s forgetting the shorts floating through the river.)


End file.
